Waiting for him
by The-only-other-timelord
Summary: I love doctor who and I made this just in time for his 42nd birthday the sexiest doctor ever David Tennant


It was one of those really long nights while he was gone. You could feel it weighing heavily on your shoulders as you finally crawled into that empty bed, the covers falling over you in a deceitfully protective way. In some instances, it reminded you of when you were younger, the covers being the only thing that separated you from the monsters that lurked in the dark, dusty corners of the room around you. Over the years, you'd learned that there truly weren't any monsters, but you began associating those covers with protection. Respectively, the protection could be vaguely felt now, your own body heat bouncing quickly back into the sheets to give you warmth. The soft satin only sped up this process, bringing your cold toes back to life and making those late-night goosebumps go away, smoothing back down against the muscles of your body. It didn't help that you worried about him when he didn't make it in from those late night shoots. You knew you shouldn't worry, trying to keep your eyes open and glued to the glowing neon numbers just beside you. They continued to slowly age on, and the more they progressed time forward, the less the covers around you felt protective. Not like they should have. They were suddenly very deceitful without him there to wrap his arms around you. To make the walls of your soft castle safe and warm.

You knew fully well going into a relationship with a full-time actor had its downsides. Especially when you were just an ordinary woman, no acting ability within any of your bones. You were always at home, just waiting for David to get back from whatever it was that he was off filming. It had been some time since he'd had to do any kind of late night shoots, but it wasn't anything unheard of for him. Certainly not odd. But you couldn't help having a sense of longing for him to finally come home. That longing did strange things to your ears and senses. Fooled you into thinking you heard that Skoda pull into your driveway, fooled you into imagining his soft footsteps as they made their way into your home, fooled you into seeing his slender frame slip through that bedroom door with nothing but his boxers. It fooled you into an uncountable amount of fantasies and imaginative scenarios, that once the bark of a pesky dog in your neighbor's yard or even the sound of the heater chugging to life within the walls brought you back to reality, you realize that it's your mind playing games with you. Did you really miss him this much? It could be so simple: fall asleep, and once you wake up, he'll surely be there. It was quite fundamentally simple, and only your overactive brain was overlooking it. You supposed there was no stopping it. Not until he was there.

It must have been the umpteenth time that your ears were sensing something out of the stillness of the night air. But… It was different this time. Something that, even after you tried to bring yourself out of your own mind and waiting for it to disappear like it ought to, it continued and didn't waver. You only realized that it was no trick of your mind this time as you heard the front door quietly, but quickly open before shutting close in a strange sclick. He was finally home.

You counted the moments it took for him to finally make it to your bedroom. You silently began walking through the steps of what he must have been doing to finally make it to your shared room. Shake his jacket off from his strong shoulders, take his shoes off at the door, throw the keys aside in a place likely to be forgotten next they were needed… It seemed like it took so much longer than it should have. Such ritualistic things should only take moments, seemingly milliseconds Perhaps it was just your eagerness to have him near you again. You couldn't be sure. But your eyes stayed glued to the door beyond your feet, just waiting to see it swing open much to your enjoyment. Then the thought ran across your mind; should you pretend as though you'd been sleeping? You certainly didn't want to seem like you'd actually been up waiting for him. You knew that he hated when you did that. He never wanted you to lose sleep, never because of him.

Seconds later, you could hear that pale golden knob being turned, his hand just on the other side of the twisting knob. You could tell by how slowly it was being turned that he was trying to be quiet, an obvious indication that he thought you were already sound asleep. That had already decided it for you, not wanting his quiet effort to go to waste. You quickly closed your eyes, trying to relax your body into retaining that state of drifting unconsciousness as he fully slipped into the room. You wanted to open your eyes so badly, wanted to finally catch a glimpse of David for the first time all day… But you didn't want to break the illusion. At least not until he was within arms reach in your bed. Not until it was safe to break the cover of a false sleep. It was hard to resist watching him as he was undoubtedly undressing, that familiar sound of clothes passing over skin before hitting the floor within a soft lump. It was so very hard not to look. Not when you already knew his order of removing his own clothes. But you somehow felt compelled to, almost as if it were a game. See how long you could go without taking a peek at a beautiful man.

If you had actually been asleep, you realized that you probably wouldn't have even noticed his entrance. He'd been so quiet, so very deliberately silent that you were even now having trouble keeping track mentally of where he was in unclothing himself. The sudden sounds of bare footsteps greeted your intently listening ears as they approached his side of the bed. The next obvious step was that he was going to try and silently crawl under those protective sheets, bringing a smile onto your face as your soft castle of protection was nearing its completion. You knew now that you could use the cover of him trying to slide into bed as an excuse to turn and face him, continuing the charade of sleep about you in a drowsy way. As if his attempt to slide into the bed without waking you was in vain and had stirred you. And you were going to do just that.

Just as you felt David's weight start pooling onto the mattress beside you, you tried to make it look as if you were naturally stirring, his movements bringing you from whatever floating and hazy dream you may have been having. You could feel him freeze for just a moment as you turned, deliberately trying to keep that facade of sleepiness about you when really, you couldn't be more awake. Even though it was dark, your eyes had adjusted from being open so long within the dim room. You could see him uncomfortably halfway under the covers, his chest completely exposed to the elements of your bedroom. A sheepish smile began to spread across his face before he quickly - without any effort of being quiet now - slid the rest of his body under the covers.

"I tried not to wake you…" He said under his breath as he scoot himself closer to you, his tone thick of his Scottish brogue and lightly hoarse. It must have been from all the talking he'd had to do in his filming, his voice hardly ever meant for being quiet. It hitched in strange places, not quite quiet, but no where near loud or obstructive. It just… Was. Something that you'd grown to love and only made you so much happier to see him and feel his hands about you.

You laughed a breathless laugh, situating yourself closer to him as you replied, "I wasn't sleeping well, anyway."

The sweet feeling of his lips moving onto your own really lit a fire within you, making the space between the two of you seem much too far apart to ever contain it. The texture of his lips as they slid against your own sent your head reeling into submission, nearly giving full control to your body's wants and desires. But you knew you couldn't give in fully; you always tried to savor these kind of moments with him. You didn't want them to pass by too quickly, didn't want them to lose their special quality. And so you didn't. You allowed yourself to indulge just a little on his lips, yours opening just ever so slightly to recapture their curving form back within your own. The sweet salty texture of his lips hitting your tongue drove you even further, your hand subconsciously moving its way to touch and caress his soft brown locks. His hair was still slightly muddled with its usual hair wax, bits of it making his hair stay where it was once your hand left it for another patch of hair. He seemed to give you full control of his lips, their usual feature of forming his words for acting now being suckled and lightly licked upon by your own mouth. Especially his bottom lip, your teeth brushing very lightly at its edges as it entered your mouth for only a moment too soon before leaving again.

It didn't take long before you could feel his hand at the small of your back, pulling you toward him with much more force than you would have thought at first. It drove his hips into yours, the only layer separating his manhood being his boxers. You could certainly feel it as it brushed up against your inner thigh, its form beginning to become much more lean and defined. Within this moment, David had opened his mouth just as you did in a slight gasping surprise. The moment allowed him to take this opportune chance at moving his tongue expertly within your mouth, being sure to massage every turn your own tongue made against his. The taste of his own saliva as it mingled with your own within your mouth drove you even further. The very feeling of it all enough to only make you want and crave more. It took you a moment to realize that one of his hands had made its way to one of your breasts, his large and strong hand moving about it in a gentle and soothing motion. You could feel air being taken in through your nostrils very quickly as his hand worked deftly about the entirety of your breast, his thumb stopping to pay close attention every so often to your growing harder nipple. Each time he passed over it, giving it its generous amount of rubbing and tender movements, you could feel a soft moan escaping your throat. Your moan hummed back into his mouth, making the connection between your lips only that much more intimate and hurried.

David was then moving himself, situating his body to maneuver itself on top of you. He did his best to keep his weight off of you, leaning on his elbows that were on each side of your head. His lips had separated only for a moment from yours before he was leaning back down to make sure they were connected once more. He knew how much you loved the feeling of his lips gliding over your own. He knew you loved it when he would possessively suckle at your bottom and top lips beneath his own. He knew it drove you wild. He slid his tongue lazily back within your mouth, your mind too fuddled and hazy to do anything more than to clasp your hands behind his head. It seemed as if his mastery of maneuvering his tongue about your mouth in strange ways had its same effects on your neck, the chill his saliva left behind on your neck making you nearly shiver. He continued to lick and suck at your exposed neck, his breath ghosting over where he'd left his passionate kisses along your soft skin making your head reel in desire. He really knew how to work your body up. You already almost felt as if you were going to burst.

You moved your head to the side, your eyes closing even tighter than they were before when one of his hands resumed its massage on your breast. You could feel his strong, slender fingers as they moved about the linen of your nightgown, teasingly pinching and rolling your hard nipple between his fingers. It caused a light gasp of air to enter your lungs, only fueling his kisses and licks to move down further to your collarbone. His lips were against the base of your throat now, your soft moans no doubt vibrating against his lips. He smiled against your throat before pulling himself away, much to your disapproval. But it didn't take long for you to realize that he was only doing this to remove the top of your nightgown. It didn't take much effort on your part, as he removed it over your head for you, giving you a moment to settle back down before he continued his trail of kisses. Your face was now beginning to feel warmer as his soft and wet lips reached your swollen nipples. His tongue and lips graciously sucked and swirled them around within his mouth, causing you to rest your hand on the nape of his neck. You drew him closer unconsciously, the feeling of his smooth tongue along your engorged nipple a step closer toward the relief you were searching for.

As he moved to the other nipple to do equal work, you could feel his hand sliding carefully down to the short set of knickers that complimented that top half of your nightgown that was now more than likely strewn on the floor. Your breath hitched, another moan escaping your mouth as he glided his teeth gently over your nipple and areola. Soon after, his traveling hand was slipping itself inside your bottoms, his body maneuvering just to the side a bit so he could move his hand about comfortably. When he moved, his crotch rubbed against your leg, his member much harder than when you'd last felt it against you. It only made you that much more eager. So much more wanting as he allowed his fingers to slip past your vaginal lips and find their way to your clitoris. It had become swollen, so much more sensitive now that he was rubbing it in gentle circles. It sent you into a slight flurry of gasping moans, light but still so full of erotic desire. It only fueled him to continue his movements, now with two fingers along the enlarged nub.

You could sense that self-satisfied grin lighting up his face as he continued to watch you in moaning pleasure. Your eyes were closed, but had they opened, you weren't sure if you'd be able to see anything at all anyway. They would be so clouded over with lust and the heat of the moment, you'd be nearly blinded from it. His mouth went back to work at your breasts, now sucking on them with much more girth than before, with twice as much force. He seemed to move his fingers about your clit more in time with his tongue, sending your head back in utter pleasure. You couldn't help as the moans continued to escape your throat, their message eagerly calling for more. David was all too happy to provide. Before you had time to recognize what he was doing, he was fully underneath those satin sheets, your knickers somehow no longer on your body. A whole entire new sensation crossed your nerves, one that seemed all too good to be true. You could feel his powerful and skilled tongue moving along the edges of your clitoris's most sensitive spots, bringing you into a new realm of pleasure. He used the top flat half of his tongue to draw lines one each side of your clit, trying to work his way slowly to fully hitting you with all the pleasure possible. He did this deftly, being just enough to satisfy you, but all the more to absolutely tease you out of your mind.

Your hands reached down, doing the only thing they knew they could, and burying themselves within his hair. It only caused his tongue to press hard and flat against your continually swollen clit, making moans escape your throat louder than before. He then proceeded to use the tip of his tongue against your clit, moving it swiftly over the bundle of nerves that caused your fingers to grab at fistfuls of his hair. Your breath sped up considerably as he relentlessly flicked his tongue hard and fast along that seemingly preparing to burst nub. It seemed like you could already feel waves of your climax nearing, the deftness of his tongue being enough to send those waves crashing over your head as you gasped for air.

"Aah! D-David!" You cried out, one of your hands moving to claw and grab at the bed sheets below you.

Your moans only drove him a few steps further as they fell onto his pleased ears, his lips locking onto that over-stimulated clitoris. As he began to gently suck on it, you could feel one of his long slender fingers delving itself into your entrance, introducing you into a world of undiscovered pleasure. He timed his finger, inserting it in and out and back again, with the pressure between his lips. You tried to keep your legs as far apart to allow room for David, but as he inserted another finger into the equation, you reflexively began pulling your legs tighter together. Your moans only showed how much more you were in bliss as he gave a few more flicks of his tongue on your clitoris before moving himself back up and out from the sheets.

He still had his fingers within you, continuing to gently move themselves in and out of you with some upward force behind them. You could feel him above you again, your eyes barely opening for a moment to see his hair a complete wind-swept mess, and his caramel eyes staring lovingly into your own clouded over eyes. It was still dim within the room, the only lighting coming from the brightly shining morning moon obstructed only by the blinds he'd bought for you. But it wasn't dim enough in that room to diminish the strength his caramel depths held. It was nearly as if his eyes were glowing a bronzed golden aura as they smiled into you, his mouth mocking that same smile. You barely managed to return the smile, your breath coming out in deep huffs as he continued to lightly move his fingers about your vaginal entrance. His fingers paused for a moment as he kissed each edge of your lips, lovingly taking his time with each kiss before he laid them right onto your own again. You could taste your own juices on his tongue as it quickly moved its way past your lips, exploring the confines of your moan-heavy mouth. You couldn't care less as that sour-sweet taste of yourself tainted your taste buds, you were much too caught up in how dexterously skilled he was with that tongue. How it swirled itself around your own tongue, causing your passion to be rekindled within a moment's time.

It always seemed he pulled away too soon, the warmth of his body leaving the proximity of your own. Still trying to catch your breath, you looked up to see that he was removing his own boxers, keeping his eyes on you with his usual left eyebrow raised. The look on his face was absolutely teasing as he tossed his pants to the ground, dominating you once more with his body. The warmth of his flesh was welcomed once more as he began to situate himself to connect himself within you. One of his hands steadied his own member, the other holding onto your hip as he aligned himself in the right direction. He looked up to you for a moment, allowing the head of his member to teasingly move about your entrance. Without meaning to, you looked up to him nearly in a pleading manner. Your face was so full of want, so full of lust, that it seemed enough to make him thrust forward.

A reliving moan came from your mouth, a complimenting sigh releasing from his own. It was then that you realized how much you loved to hear him make those sounds. It was so primal, something that was like the most heavenly symphony to reach your ears. The two of you sat completely still for a few elongated moments as you both adjusted to the new feeling, the new bond you had both shared with one another now. Within that moment, you could feel his erection filling you entirely, the base of his manhood resting gently alongside your entrance. Those long moments seemed to fill lifetimes, your love for him no greater than it had been in this moment. His eyes met yours once more, and he began to slowly pull himself out of you. The very tip of his head remained within you before he drove it back in, being careful to allow you to adjust to the new stretching of his full erect length. You loved the sensation it brought each time he slowly brought it back out, then back in again. It filled you and brought you a different kind of pleasure than before. One that was so much more connected, so much more intimate. But then, suddenly, you only wanted more.

"Harder…" You seemingly involuntarily moaned, the air leaving your lungs for a few moments too soon before sharply filling once more as he obeyed your command. He poured himself back into you with a sharp thrust, and each time thereafter, it gained force. Giving you just what you had asked for.

His breath began to hitch lightly with each thrust he gave into you, only making you wish to hear that subtle and soft moan he gave moments ago. You suddenly couldn't wish for anything more than what he was giving you now. Your legs were wrapped around his small torso, his full length within you feeling bigger and harder with each movement he made. Your hands managed to find their way to his slender yet strong shoulders as he lay over you, your nails digging into his soft skin. Surely it would leave marks as he continued to speed his even pace, his thrusts continuing to drive you both closer to the edge.

You could feel bits of his back beginning to dot with bits of sweat as time went on, the back of his neck harboring more perspiration than what was on his back. You loved the way his back muscles had continued to tense as his thrusts into you grew more intense, just as your moans continued to fill the room. It wasn't long before even David was having to stifle his moans of pleasure, his teeth clenched and his lungs breathing out air heavily. his vocal chords gave the most pleasing sounds of pleasure, his lips humming and vibrating from his subtle yet powerful moans as they kissed at your neck and collarbone. His heavy and pleasure-filled breath ghosted over your neck, beads of your own sweat beginning to mix with his own. It was nearly impossible to tell whose it was now. Although, that was hardly a concern.

With your head thrown back in utter pleasure, it gave room for David to rest his forehead against the base of your neck. His thrusts were becoming much faster and heavier than before, causing him to moan out in pleasure your name. It made you shiver and moan louder, both of you nearing your limits.

"David!" You shouted, nearing the top of your lungs as his thrusts became unsteady and fluidly quicker than ever. His was now moaning, each breath he exhaled a deep moan against the nape of your neck.

It wasn't long before his breath hitched, stopping all together for a moment before he shouted, "I'm gonna…! Aah!"

You could feel a large release within you; not only from his orgasm, but a heavy satisfaction in this fact within yourself. He gave a few more thrusts, not as hard as they had been, but just as quickly to ride out the rest of his orgasm. The feeling of his warm seed within you gave you a satisfaction like you hadn't had in the entirety of your life, sending a large smile onto your face. You were both completely out of breath, each of your breath hitting each other's sweat-soaked skin in different places, but you were both smiling at each other. You could feel your body relaxing as he moved down to capture your lips again, this time it was much slower. Much more passionate and content. The kind of kiss where he not only continued to capture and recapture your lips within his own, but the kind where he gave care to slide his tongue carefully over each of your lips.

As it always seemed, he pulled away too soon, a sweet and simple smile marking his features before he reached up and planted a small kiss on your forehead.

"I love you…" He gently whispered, his golden-brown eyes crashing in waves over you in their gaze.

You couldn't think of any better place to be than here, in his arms. His arms completed that soft, warm castle of protection that this bed offered to you, and the final finishing piece to make it the safest place you'd ever know was as you began drifting off in his arms, you heard him whisper one simple thing. One fundamentally simple thing that sent you over the edge into a contented sleep.

"You are beautiful…"


End file.
